My Heart Is Bigger Than The Distance
by Stefanny Potter
Summary: Rachel e Quinn são duas garotas que se conheceram em um site onde cantores desconhecidos postam suas músicas amadoras. Mas algo mais forte acaba unindo essas duas. Uma mora em Lima, Ohio e a outra em New York. Será que o amor vai ser maior do que a distância entre elas? Fic Faberry.
1. Prólogo - Rachel

**Prólogo **

Não pedi para que tudo aquilo acontecesse. Eu estava indo muito bem, tinha acabado de sair de uma paixão não correspondida, meu coração estava livre e desimpedido, recuperando-se maravilhosamente bem. Mas ela apareceu e acabou com toda a paz que eu arduamente tentei cultivar nos últimos meses. Cometi a mesma burrada de sempre, a burrada de me apaixonar de novo. Mas isso nem era o pior. Eu não fazia a mínima ideia de quem ela era.

Okay, vocês não devem estar entendendo nada. Normalmente eu tenho essa mania de falar sem parar para respirar, como em longos monólogos e isso tende a irritar a maioria das pessoas, me fazendo não ser tão popular assim.

Eu me chamo Rachel Barbra Berry, tenho 17 anos e moro em Lima, Ohio com os meus dois pais, Hiram e Leroy. Estudo no William McKinley High School e sou uma futura estrela da Broadway assim como minha diva perfeita Barbra Streisand. Mas meu atual objetivo é entrar em NYADA, a faculdade dos meus sonhos.

Meus melhores amigos eram Blaine Anderson e Sam Evans que por sinal estão juntos desde que entramos na High School três anos e meio atrás. Foi amor à primeira vista, pelo menos da parte de Blaine. Ainda me lembro das horas em que meu melhor amigo ficava nas arquibancadas do campo apenas olhando o garoto loiro no treino do time de futebol com a desculpa esfarrapada de que aquele era o melhor lugar do colégio para se estudar. Mas por incrível que pareça foi Sam quem deu o primeiro passo na relação, quando defendeu Blaine de alguns idiotas e desde então eles se tornaram amigos quase tão inseparáveis quanto eu e Blay. Mas o inevitável beijo veio depois de um jogo importante onde Sam marcou o gol da vitória ou algo assim.

Todos comemoravam em uma festa pós-jogo na casa de um dos caras do time onde eu e Blaine só fomos convidados por ele e Sam terem essa estranha amizade. Eu estava em um canto conversando com Brittany S. Pierce, uma garota adorável e a única líder de torcida que eu conhecia que não era uma completa vadia, enquanto esperava Blaine voltar do banheiro que ele disse ter ido, mas isso durou três horas e uma longa conversa sobre unicórnios e a minha provável descendência vinda dos Hobbits. Só me lembro de ir embora com um Blaine extremamente sorridente que não parava de falar sobre o quão incrível fora seu beijo com Sam. E isso durou um mês, até que o loiro pediu Blaine em namoro em frente a toda a escola, e acho que não preciso dizer que a escola inteira virou um completo caos, assim como a vida deles e consequentemente a minha também.

Lima é a cidade mais preconceituosa que se possa imaginar. Vejo o que meus pais e meus melhores amigos passam todos os dias com pessoas ignorantes e de mentes fechadas. Mesmo depois de três anos Blaine e Sam são alvos constantes de raspadinhas quase todos os dias, independente do meu amigo loiro ser do time da escola. De acordo com os brutamontes ignorantes, Sam perdeu os privilégios dos populares no momento em que gritou aos quatro ventos que amava Blaine Anderson, e ele só não foi expulso do time porque a treinadora Beiste esteve sempre do lado de Sam e não admitia qualquer forma de Bullying.

Mas nem todos os populares eram idiotas. Noah Puckerman, ou melhor, Puck, era um grande amigo e judeu assim como eu. Finn Hudson era um cara de quase dois metros de altura e extremamente bobo, mas que tinha um bom coração na maior parte do tempo, apesar de sempre estar dando em cima de mim. E tinha Santana Lopez. Capitã das líderes de torcida e a maior vadia que McKinley High já viu. Mas toda aquela pose badass não colava comigo. Santana foi à primeira garota com quem fiquei, mas depois de um tempo vimos que nunca daríamos certo dessa forma, passávamos a maior parte do tempo brigando do que fazendo qualquer outra coisa, então chegamos à conclusão de que funcionávamos melhor como amigas que não conseguiam se suportar.

Tínhamos uma amizade conturbada e diferente, mas sempre estivemos presentes uma para outra. Como por exemplo, quando Santana ás três e meia da manhã apareceu na porta da minha casa aos prantos porque se descobriu apaixonada por Brittany, a loirinha ingênua e adorável que também era líder de torcida.

Depois de várias noites sem dormir, brigas, palavrões em espanhol e infindáveis ataques de ciúmes, Santana finalmente se declarou e quando se viu o segundo casal gay assumido do McKinley estava formado.

Agora você deve estar se perguntando "E você Rachel, não tem ninguém?". Bem... Não, eu não tenho ninguém. Quer dizer, eu não sei, talvez eu tenha, ou não. Não faço ideia, a única coisa que sei é que me apaixonei por aquela garota. A garota de Nova York. Mesmo que eu nem saiba como ela é, ou que eu nunca a tenha visto. O mês em que passamos trocando mensagens foi mágico, pelo menos para mim, mas agora ela simplesmente sumiu sem dizer absolutamente nada.

Acho que devo contar tudo do começo. Contar como me apaixonei pela misteriosa Quinn Fabray, e foi mais ou menos assim...


	2. Prólogo - Quinn

Fazia alguns anos que eu não compunha nenhuma canção. Pra ser mais exata, desde a súbita paixão por uma garota quando eu ainda tinha oito anos. A música que eu havia escrito era simples, coisa de criança. Algo assim: "seus olhos são bonitos/seu sorriso é bonito/eu sinto vontade de te abraçar/eu quero você comigo". Naquele tempo eu nem sabia tocar violão e felizmente não cheguei a entregar esse poema para a tal menina, cujo nome eu também não lembro, o que me deixa feliz. Ela saiu da escola logo no primeiro bimestre e eu não tive tempo nem de conversar com ela, mas sei que a reconheceria se pudesse vê-la novamente.

Agora eu estou com dezessete anos e vivo uma vida normal. Namorei alguns garotos idiotas do time de futebol da minha escola e beijei uma garota, cujo nome era Dianna Michele. E por infelicidade do destino meus pais me pegaram beijando-a. Dois meses de castigo e eu não poderia vê-la novamente, o que seria difícil, já que ela estudava na mesma classe que eu. Após esse acontecimento, comecei a fumar e me envolvi com umas garotas barra pesada da escola. Claro que ninguém sabia o motivo de eu estar daquela forma e exceto pelas mechas coloridas em meu cabelo, meus pais não suspeitavam de mais nenhuma atitude de revolta minha.

Por conta de toda essa história do beijo, meus pais pediram transferência da empresa onde trabalham e daqui um mês estaremos nos mudando para Ohio. Isso significa que eu estarei mais perto da garota que eu gosto, pois ela mora lá. Eu digo que gosto dela, mas sinceramente não sei até onde eu gosto. Sabe aquela confusão sentimental que todo mundo tem quando acaba de conhecer a pessoa que é perfeita pra você, mas mesmo assim você ainda tem dúvidas se essa perfeição combina com você? Pois é, assim que eu me sinto. Completamente confusa.

Me chamo Lucy Quinn Fabray, mais conhecida por Quinn. Sou uma garota bonita, é o que dizem. Gosto (secretamente) de garotas. Estou diminuindo o uso de cigarros, porque não quero ter problemas nos pulmões. Gosto de cantar, tocar violão e dançar. Fiz parte das líderes de torcida da minha escola aqui em NY, mas depois que beijei Dianna Michele não senti vontade de voltar, apesar de aparecer no vestiário das garotas por diversas vezes pra dar um espiada. Não sou mais virgem, o quarterback é o responsável. Foi bom, devo admitir, mas quero ter experiências mais manuais, se é que vocês me entendem. Adoro ler. Não tenho muitos planos para o futuro, exceto ser feliz. Não tenho muitos amigos, acho que meu gato é o mais próximo de amigo que tenho.

Estou tentando enrolar com outras histórias, pois não gosto muito de falar sobre essa tal Rachel Berry que conheci pela internet. Eu estava navegando por um site onde escritores postam suas histórias novas e acabei encontrando o perfil dela. Fiquei lendo o que ela escrevia e fiquei completamente gamada por ela. Mandei uma mensagem e a viciada me respondeu logo em seguida. A partir daí trocamos mensagens durante muitos dias, até que ela disse que queria me ver. Eu travei. Simplesmente não conseguia responder. Não conseguia mandar sequer um oi. Era eu e a merda dos meus pensamentos circulando em minha mente. Contei para meu gato em sussurros durante a noite tudo o que me acontecia. Era difícil ser uma pessoa sem amigos verdadeiros. Eu acho que isso era culpa minha. Ser grossa demais às vezes afastava as pessoas. E eu não queria afastar Rachel de mim, muito pelo contrário. Eu queria aquela garota cada vez mais perto. Eu queria seu abraço, seus beijos, carinhos. Isso doía. Isso dói. Não há motivo para eu não querer falar com ela, para responder suas mensagens, mas eu simplesmente não consigo. Sei que a dor deve estar afligindo-a, porém há dor comigo também e eu preciso me entender primeiro pra depois entender nossa relação.

Acho que tudo ainda vai ficar mais complicado quando eu viajar pra Ohio. Ela não sabe dessa decisão repentina dos meus pais (que ainda acham que eu estou pegando a Dianna). E nem deve saber. Ela vai querer me ver, ela vai sofrer, eu vou sofrer, todos sofreremos e não quero isso nem pra mim, nem pra ela e nem pros meus pais (acho que posso incluir meu irmão na lista dos que eu não quero ver sofrer). Eu estarei perto dela, saberei que em algum lugar de Ohio aquele sorriso enorme estará sendo mostrado para pessoas sortudas e merecedoras dele. Ela não sabe como eu sou, pois nunca mandei nenhuma foto (as olheiras das noites de choro não me permitiram tirar fotos). Eu apenas tenho ideia de como ela é, porque as fotos que eu cheguei a ver eram todas de longe ou muito escuras. Mas isso já basta, aquele sorriso já é o suficiente.

Não quero mais falar disso por agora. Peço desculpas desde já por toda minha confusão e atropelamento das palavras. É isso que o amor faz, acelera os batimentos, obstrui a fala e as ações. É, eu acho que amo Rachel Berry. Devia dizer isso pra ela? Talvez pessoalmente, não quero ter que enviar algo tão sério pela internet e depois de tanto sem falar com ela. Talvez eu goste desse jogo "se eu tô sofrendo, sofra comigo", mas não é proposital. A dor é a mesma de ambas as partes, tenho certeza.


	3. First Fan

Capítulo 1

POV RACHEL

Era uma sexta-feira eu estava indo para a minha última aula do dia. O final de semana estava a poucas horas de mim e meu humor melhorava a cada segundo que se passava, me aproximando mais ainda daqueles dias sagrados.

Não é como se eu odiasse estudar e fosse uma preguiçosa que não dava a mínima para os estudos. A verdade é que eu odeio a escola, especificamente as pessoas que estudavam ali. Mas eu nunca demonstrava, sempre andei pelos corredores do McKinley com a cabeça erguida e com um grande sorriso e isso acabava irritando algumas pessoas. Como agora.

Avistei meus dois melhores amigos parados, conversando, a alguns metros de mim. Sorri para eles, acenando, e me virei para abrir meu armário quando algo extremamente gelado chocou-se violentamente contra meu rosto, me dando apenas a chance de fechar os olhos.

Ouvi risadas vindas ao longe, mas não me importei. Passei a ponta da língua pelos lábios sentindo o gosto doce. Morango, o meu favorito. Limpei lentamente o gelo acumulado em meu rosto e abri os olhos.

Uma pequena multidão me encarava, rindo da minha situação humilhante, mas que já havia me acostumado, aquilo acontecia uma ou duas vezes por dia. Já virará parte da minha rotina.

Duas lideres de torcida me encaravam com sorrisos cínicos idênticos, como se aquilo fosse apenas um acidente infeliz. Uma delas, a ruiva magrela, segurava um copo grande de raspadinha e antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa ela o colocou gentilmente sobre a minha cabeça, tornando a situação mais patética possível.

- Só pra te lembrar onde é o seu lugar Berry. Um presentinho das Cherrios – e com uma última olhada de desprezo elas saíram dali rindo.

- OKAY, O SHOW ACABOU. Voltem para o que estavam fazendo – gritou Sam Evans para o amontoado de alunos que estavam ali.

- Vem Rach, temos que limpar isso. Você sabe como fica quando começa a pregar – Blaine disse perto do meu ouvido, tirando o copo de cima da minha cabeça e passou os braços por meus ombros.

- Espere – eu disse ainda parada no mesmo lugar – Tenho uma muda de roupas limpas no meu armário.

O abri e peguei um suéter verde ervilha que vovó Berry me deu de natal e que eu particularmente odiava, mas que era útil em situações como essa e uma saia de pregas preta. Segui com Blaine até o banheiro enquanto Sam tentava distrair minha professora de física.

Entramos no banheiro feminino e logo começou um pequeno alvoroço por Blaine estar ali.

- Garoto gay passando. Não precisam desse escândalo todo, nada que vocês tenham ai é do meu interesse – falou o moreno enquanto me guiava até a última pia no canto.

Fiz tudo no automático, sem parar pra nada. Passava por isso quase todos os dias, eu já sabia muito bem o que fazer e onde limpar. Depois de tudo limpo e roupa devidamente trocada, eu finalmente parei para olhar meu amigo. Ele me olhava com uma expressão séria, lábios crispados e a testa franzida. Eu odiava quando ele fazia isso.

- Acho que não preciso dizer de novo o que você deveria fazer, Rachel.

- Eu já disse que não vou fazer. Não resolveria porque o Figgins é um idiota que nunca faz nada e não vou dar esse gosto a eles – eu disse enquanto penteava os cabelos um pouco molhados.

Blaine bufou em frustração.

- Mas não é certo o que eles fazem, e ninguém nunca tem coragem para pará-los. Tenho certeza que se você dissesse aos seus pais, eles...

- Não Blaine. Pai e papai já têm seus próprios problemas para se preocuparem com o meu drama adolescente. E eu tenho o meu orgulho. Contar aos meus pais seria como assinar um atestado de que isso me afeta. Quando perceberem que não me importo, eles vão parar, não terá mais graça.

- Esse é o seu o plano? Continuar levando raspadinhas na cara até que eles se cansem? Boa sorte com isso, Berry – ele disse em tom de deboche.

- Então porque você não reclama para seus pais? Não sou só eu que leva raspadinhas aqui – eu perguntei olhando para o meu amigo enquanto cruzava os braços em frente ao corpo.

- Eu não levo raspadinhas tanto quanto você, acho que ninguém nesse colégio leva tantas raspadinhas quanto você. E agora os idiotas do time fazer parecer um "acidente" por causa do Sam – Blaine disse enquanto arrumava sua bolsa masculina no ombro.

- Blay, eu acho que não... – e antes que eu pudesse concluir meu pensamento o celular do meu amigo apitou.

- Precisamos ir. Sam não está conseguindo mais enrolar a Sra. Blink – Blaine sorriu e me puxou para fora do banheiro.

Despedi-me do meu amigo no corredor onde ficava a classe de culinária que ele participava. Blaine fazia a melhor lasanha vegan que eu já comido na vida.

Andei até a minha sala e dei um desculpa qualquer para Sra. Blinks por chegar atrasada. Localizei Sam sentado nas primeiras cadeiras e com um lugar vago ao seu lado. Ele tinha um grande sorriso, o que era um pouco assustador, porque meu amigo loiro tinha uma boca "ligeiramente" grande.

Retribui o sorriso na mesma intensidade, ou pelo menos tentei, e me aproximei, mas antes de sentar ao lado do loiro sorridente avistei um pouco antes do fundo da sala as duas lideres de torcida que me jogaram raspadinhas, elas sorriam cinicamente para mim. Revirei os olhos em descrença. Como aquilo era estupidamente infantil. Passei o olhar mais uma vez pela sala e percebi Santana sentada ao lado de uma Brittany que desenhava avidamente em uma folha. Tentei lhe sorrir, mas ela me encarou com um olhar sério, seus olhos faiscavam em pura raiva.

Não estava entendendo o porquê daquilo, quer dizer, eu não havia feito nada, mas vi seu olhar se mover lentamente para as líderes de torcida sorridentes um pouco mais a frente. E antes que eu me sentasse os lábios da latina se moveram em um sussurro mudo para mim, e o que eu entendi me fez engolir em seco.

- Ninguém mexe com o meu Hobbit – e sorriu diabolicamente.

-x-

- PAI, PAPAI. CHEGUEI! – eu gritei enquanto subia as escadas para o meu quarto – Vou tomar um banho e desço daqui a pouco.

- Tudo bem, estrelinha – a voz do meu pai Hiram ressoou da cozinha.

Entrei no meu quarto, jogando a mochila em um canto e liguei o meu notebook enquanto me despia para o meu tão merecido banho, ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro da raspadinha de morango em mim.

Relaxei quando senti a água quente tocar o meu corpo cansado, aquele dia realmente tinha o pior possível, mais do que eu havia estimado. Mas o que me alegrava era aquele sorriso diabólico de Santana Lopez, aquelas garotas iriam sofrer na mão da minha amiga latina. Não que eu gostasse do que provavelmente Santana iria fazer, mas não podia negar que aquilo fazia com eu me sentisse um pouquinho melhor. Fiz uma nota mental para ligar pra ela mais tarde e tentar descobrir o que aquela latina louca estava planejando, e tentar intervir causo seja algo perigoso.

Sai do meu banho com uma toalha enrolada no meu corpo e outra na cabeça, e antes que eu pudesse começar a me vestir, um alerta de nova mensagem veio do meu notebook ligado. Abri meu e-mail e sorri involuntariamente quando vi o que era. Alguém havia comentado em minha nova música onde eu cantava "Proof" do Paramore. Eu realmente esperava que não fosse nenhum idiota do colégio fazendo alguma gracinha, por isso já tinha acontecido.

Suspirei em antecipação e cliquei abrindo o e-mail.

_Cara, Stra. Berry,_

_É a primeira vez que venho publicamente comentar em uma das suas músicas. Sempre as escuto pelo menos umas cinco vezes cada, mas esse em particular me chamou a atenção._

_Proof não parece o tipo de música que você cantaria normalmente, seu repertório está cheio de musicais da Broadway e Divas. Mas não estou falando como se estivesse ficado ruim, eu adorei como sempre. Só fiquei surpresa com a música dessa semana. _

_Se me permite perguntar, o que te levou a cantar Proof?_

_Atenciosamente,_

_Uma fã._

_P.S.: Eu amo a sua voz, com certeza é o melhor som que já tive o prazer de escutar._

Quando terminei de ler e reler no mínimo 10 vezes, um sorriso tão grande quanto os de Sam tomou meus lábios. Eu, Rachel Barbra Berry, tinha uma fã. Claro, já havia recebido vários comentários em meus covers semanais antes, mas nenhum como aquele, nenhum dizendo que era um fã.

Depois que meu estado de surpresa passou várias perguntas começaram a aparecer. Quem seria essa... Garota? Sim, era uma garota, pelo menos foi assinado como se fosse uma garota, logo provavelmente o meu fã era uma garota ou um velho tarado aliciador de garotas talentosas, futuras estrelas da Broadway de 17 anos. Será que ela morava em Lima, o que eu achava pouco provável ou em outro estado? Quantos anos ela tinha? Ela gostava de Paramore? E musicais? Okay, Rachel, para. Você já está surtando. Eu precisava responder, claro que tenho que responder, ela me fez uma pergunta e espera uma resposta

Sentei eretamente na cadeira de uma forma confortável com os dedos sobre o teclado e comecei a digitar uma resposta para a minha primeira fã.

Fã. Isso soava deliciosamente engraçado e eu poderia me acostumar facilmente com isso.


End file.
